Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates into Darkness
by Mitsuko1
Summary: A Snivy finds a Pikachu that has no memory of who he is or where he came from. The two must join together in a world full of blood, death, chaos, and an army hunting them down. They fight to stay alive everyday, and it gets harder as the days go by. The two much learn to work together in this dark time if they wish to stay alive, and find out what happened to the Pikachu.


Title: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates into Darkness

Fandom: Pokémon

Rating: T

Pairings: Thunder x Midnight

Warnings: Blood, gore, death, cussing. And Yaoi. Boy x Boy shit. XD. Don't like, don't read the story, understand. And no bashing on it ether for being Yaoi either.

Summary: A Snivy finds a Pikachu that has no memory of who he is or where he came from. The two must join together in a world full of blood, death, chaos, and an army hunting them down. They fight to stay alive everyday, and it gets harder as the days go by. The two much learn to work together in this dark time if they wish to stay alive, and find out what happened to the Pikachu with no memory.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Pikachu

Rain poured down from the sky. The sky was an evil blood red, that lit up every time lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. A black and purple blur shot into the darkness. Water and mud splashed in its awake. The blur stopped once it reached a building, and it ducked inside of it, red eyes looking out the broken window.

"Where'd he go?" a voice asked.

The voice belonged to a cat that had light black fur, wit darker black back paws, tail-tip, and around his ears. The charm on his head was silver, and his eyes glowed red.

"I dunno, but we have to find him!" another voice growled.

The speaker of the voice was a large purple snake, that had black, red, and yellow markings on its chest that looked almost like a face, and glowing red eyes as the cat had.

"We _need _to find him!" another one snarled.

This time, the speaker belonged to a lizard. The lizard had orange with tan underbelly, wings, and fire on the tip of its tail. Same as the other two, this one had glowing red eyes as well.

The cat nodded, looking around the destroyed town. There were buildings laying everywhere in heaps, and dead bodies filled the place with crimson blood, and rotting smells. It didn't seem to bother the three Pokémon, or the one that was hiding however. They were use to it after all.

"Right. The boss wants all Pokémon ether dead, or brought to him as slaves," the Meowth said. "That Snivy needs to be found and brought to him."

The other two nodded in agreement, and they all headed off in search of their prey once again. The Snivy waited until they were gone, before he took off once again.

_Suckers! They'll never find me now!_

The Grass-type chuckled to himself before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Ugh.. Where am I?" a weak voice asked.

Two black eyes opened up to meet a blood colored sky, with raining falling from it. Lightning flashed every now and then, and thunder boomed on and off as well. He slowly pushed himself to his paws and looked around, wondering what was going on, and where he was.

The first thing he noticed, was that he was in a forest. What was left of one anyway. The trees had all been burnt down, leaving nothing but ashes behind, aside from a few that had been striped of all their leaves, and fruits. The grass had also been burnt away, leaving nothing brown-yellow grass.

If there had once been living animals here, they were now gone as well.

"I wonder what happened here," he said. "Something pretty bad by the looks of it.."

He walked over to a puddle and looked down at himself, and frowned at what stared back at him. It was a mouse like creature, that had bright orange fur, one ears with black tips on them, black eyes, a small black nose, a mouth, and a lightning bolt shaped tail. He also had two black stripes on his back, and that the bottom of his tail. On his head, ears, paws, back, chest, stomach, and tail where bright yellow lightning bolts, and bright yellow circles on his face as well.

He made a face in the puddle of water, wondering just what he was. He had no idea of that, or who he was, or where he even came from. Someone had to know, right? He looked around the burnt forest, and saw no one but himself.

_Doesn't look like anyone's here but me, _he thought. _Maybe there's a town near by and someone there could tell me what's going on!_

With that thought in mind, he headed off.

* * *

The Snivy made his way through the town, keeping mostly to the shadows, as he didn't want to be seen. The Grass-type sighed and stopped just outside of another building to catch his breath. He was sure the other three Pokémon weren't going to find him. At least not yet anyway.

_I lost them. Of course they aren't going to find me right away, _he thought, a smirk coming across his muzzle. _Now, all I need to do is get back to my house, or what's left of it anyway, and get some things from there, and get the hell out of this town after that. Somewhere where Firestorm and his army won't find me._

The snake-like Pokémon frowned at that, narrowing his eyes, and grit his teeth at that.

_But there is no place they haven't already been to, is there? This world is hell now takes to them. You're ether a slave to them, dead, or fighting to stay alive. Everything was fine until Firestorm and his army of Pokémon came and ruined it. I'll make them pay for what they did to my family and friends. Somehow, some way, I will!_

The Snivy, now happy with that thought of getting much needed revenge, headed off once again back to his house. He didn't get more than a few inches from where he was once, before a voice called out, stopping the snake in his tracks.

"Excuse me? Can you help me out, mister?" the voice asked.

The Grass-type blinked and turned around slowly, to face the owner of the voice. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw standing before him.

"It can't be! How's a _Pikachu _standing here?!"

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 1 of our Pokémon Mystery Dungeon tale. As you've all seen, this one takes to a bit of a darker side to things. Very dark. More on Firestorm and his army will be known in later chapters, so you'll just have to wait and see on that little thing there. XD.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter here guys. Please don't forget to read and review, and please, for StarClan's sake, no flames. If you flame or bash on this, I will block you. Not trying to be mean, but I won't deal with that bullshit from anyone.**

**See you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
